Plan Xander: Operation Red and Pink
by Heart's Fate
Summary: xMFx...Whatever they were planning she wanted nothing to do with it...NickxVida.


**Disclaimer**: I own no one in this piece of fiction. It's for entertainment purposes only.

**Notes**: Right. This is my first attempt to anything Power Rangers, though I lurk and love to read some of the stuff on here. I've been itching to write something for this fandom and after a prompt issued by a friend, she gave me a reason to. So here it is. Reviews are loved, whether you liked it or hated it. Let me know. .

**Other notes**: The time frame is after Nick's returned from traveling with Udonna and Leanbow, but before Xander went off to be in the Overdrive episode 'Once a Ranger Always a Ranger'.

* * *

**Plan Xander: Operation Red and Pink**

The trio wasn't sure this was the best idea. Well Madison Rocca wasn't sure that this was the best idea, her male companions found the scene much more amusing then the girl could have. Though she wasn't sure what they found so entertaining, Vida and Nick hadn't spoken a word to one another since being sent to the back to work. The former blue ranger nibbled worriedly on her bottom lip as she glanced from the pair working together in the storage room and the two that flanked her on either side.

"Xander, I don't know about this." Madison voiced, regretting tell her friend about her twins feelings, "Vida is going to killing us."

The former green ranger chuckled slightly, wrapping an arm around the worried girls' shoulders. "Don't worry Maddie." His accent as prominent as ever, "Plan Xander: Operation Red and Pink is a go. This will work when have any of my plans gone wrong?"

Madison's look was enough to make him change his words of choice. "Ok so maybe one or two have failed, but this won't. Trust me."

The teen just shook her head. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

Chip patted the girls' shoulder in reassurance. "There's not a thing to worry about Maddie. I've seen it in all sorts of movies. This sort of thing always works out."

But this was Nick and Vida they were talking about. The former pink ranger was one of the most free spirited out there and just as stubborn. Nick was Nick. He was their leader even if they were retired. He was their friend and nothing good ever came out trying to hook up your friends.

The three fell back into silence, watching the former pink and red rangers work before Xander decided enough was enough. He ushered his two accomplices' back to help the fresh customers who'd just entered the Rock-Porium, the door closing behind them.

"Are they gone now?" Vida whispered, not glancing up from the CD's she had been extracting.

The former red ranger glanced at the closed door. "Yeah, they're gone."

The pink haired teen shook her head, leaning back against the chair she occupied. "I will never understand what goes on in Xander's head."

Nick chuckled, "Will we know that he wasn't the only one in on this. My guess is it was Chip's idea for the handcuffs." The teen held his right arm up, Vida's left arm raising as well to show the metal attachment.

The conspiring trio hadn't really told them the reason behind the sudden link they had placed on the red and pink rangers. Chip had approached the pair from behind as they worked and quickly attached the cold metal device to their wrists. The yelling then began as Vida had demanded the yellow magi-ranger to release them, but Xander had stepped in pushing the pair towards the storage room to work. Maddie had just watched uncertain of the events that had just unfolded.

"What do you think they are trying to pull?" Nick asked, staring up at the ceiling. He had given up trying to work in the back a while ago; allowing Vida to move her left arm freely even with him attached.

The pink ranger shrugged, toying with the chain between them, though she had a pretty good idea "With them who knows. Whatever they're up to I want nothing to do with it. I just want to know how much longer until they decide to take these off."

The former red ranger didn't answer nor did he glance away from the ceiling. Neither moved nor spoke as the silence engulfed them. It was beginning to grow uncomfortable; something Vida hated more then anything. She was used to noise, being a DJ she thrived for it. But what was worse then the silence was the feeling that she was losing a bit of her confidence. To think she was afraid of something. Afraid of a silly feeling that probably meant nothing and yet she couldn't stop herself from speaking to him.

"I'm glad you're back."

The sudden sound of her voice caused him to jump and the dark-haired teen turned to the pink-haired warrior. He blinked, surprised at her words and the fact that the girl wasn't looking at him. "What?"

The former pink's continued to play with the chain, "We're glad that you came back. Things just weren't the same around here without you." She shrugged slightly "We really missed you."

A slow smile stretched over the teen's lips, "Yeah, I missed you guys too. The trip was something else, seeing my foster parents again and getting to know my real mom and dad."

Vida nodded, finally turning to look at him a small smile on her face. "That must have been great."

"Yeah, but it's nothing like being back here. I've missed this place, it's home." He stated, reaching out to stop her hand. Vida's hand felt much warmer then it had been under his touch. She tried to withdraw the hand only for his grip to tighten slightly. "I missed you too, V."

She received one of his charming smiles, the pink haired teen fighting to keep her cool. Before a response could be issued, the warmth from her former leaders' hand was gone and Madison hurried into the room with soft-spoken apologizes and the key Vida had been waiting for since the beginning. Now she wasn't so sure she wanted to be apart from him just yet.

Glancing at the former red, Vida couldn't help but feel like there was something more that was he was going to be said. As Nick assured Maddie that he had forgiven her for her actions and even took to teasing the meek girl, she dropped all thoughts on the situation. She could return to them later.

"Hey V, are you going to join us? Or spend the rest of the night in here." Nick's voice broke through her thoughts; the teen stood just under the doorframe arms crossed. Vida scoffed, reaching out and linking arms with her worried sister to follow her red.

She still had some punishment to issue on a pair of her so-called friends, after that she could mull over the feelings that were beginning to make themselves known.

**End**


End file.
